


Forever

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Cancer, Elderly!Klaine, Hospitals, M/M, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had known this day was coming for a long time but that didn’t make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Kurt and Blaine have one last talk on Blaine’s death bed

Kurt hated that sixty years could be undone by a few cells. That his life could be changed by a simple illness. 

At seventy-seven years old he had lived a long, happy life. He had sung on Broadway. He had children and grandchildren. He had spent most of his life with his best friend.The ring on his left finger had never been taken off. Since the moment they had exchanged rings at twenty-one, he had felt complete. Blaine was his other half. Blaine was his everything. 

Blaine had hours left to live.

Kurt had thought that his world was over when Blaine’s oncologist told them his liver cancer was terminal. It got worse as Blaine’s condition declined to the point of him being admitted into hospice. Their children and grandchildren had visited, said their goodbyes, and now Kurt was left alone with his husband. He had known this day was coming for a long time but nothing had prepared him for this. He wasn’t ready for this.

"Kurt?" Blaine’s voice was hoarse and he let out a weak cough. 

"Yes honey?" Kurt moved closer. 

"What…what time do we need to get ready for Cooper’s premiere. I don’t want to be late," He swallowed convulsively, eyes half open and eyes dazed. 

"We won’t be late," Kurt gave him a warm smile, gently running his thumb along Blaine’s wedding ring. He couldn’t tell Blaine that Cooper’s first movie premiere was fifty years ago or that Cooper had died almost ten years previously. 

"For what?" Blaine asked softly, eyes scanning across the room. 

"It’s nothing," Kurt shook his head, taking his husband’s hands. He had read the pamphlets on the dying process a million times but it broke his heart to see his husband like this. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled softly. "I’m crazy about you."

"You’ve made me so happy," Kurt felt tears well in his eyes as Blaine’s eyes unfocused and he drew in a few rattling breaths. "I just want you to know that you make me so happy."

"Kurt?" Blaine choked out, frail body trembling. 

God, it wouldn’t be long now. Kurt felt like his mind was detached from his body and squeezed Blaine’s hand tightly, hoping that somehow he could keep Blaine with him through force of will alone. It was a few more rattling breaths before they stopped all together. 

No. Please no.

"Blaine?" He asked shakily, squeezing his hand tighter.

"K’rt?" Blaine’s voice was barely audible and he drew in a short breath, eyes sliding open. 

"I’m here," Kurt reached forward to stroke his thumb along Blaine’s cheekbone. "I’m here honey."

"I love you so much," He looked more lucid than he had in days. 

The aching, tearing pain in his chest had to be what a heart breaking felt like. Kurt felt tears slipping down his cheeks as Blaine’s breathing grew rougher. Time was slipping away from them and Kurt felt overwhelmed. 

"Don’t cry," Blaine gave him a half smile, his hand weakly squeezing back. "I hate…cry."

"I’m sorry," Kurt smiled, pressing his lips against the back of his hand. 

"I’m not scared," His voice sounded stronger and his eyes opened a little wider. "I got to live life with my best friend, my teenage dream…so ‘m okay."

"I don’t want to lose you," Kurt covered his mouth when he let out a soft sob.

"You won’t," Blaine shook his head slightly, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s wrist. "It’ll be okay Kurt. We were perfect."

"We were," Kurt smiled tearfully. 

"We were perfect and we lived a good life. I’m happy," Blaine smiled. "I’m so happy because of you. So thank you for making that dream come true."

 

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. 

"I don’t want you to be sad," Blaine’s eyes were drooping. "Please Kurt, don’t be sad."

"I might break that promise," Kurt leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. 

"You made life worth living," Blaine whispered, eyes sliding closed. 

"You are my everything," Kurt breathed. He held Blaine’s hand to his lips, staring down at his husband. 

It only took twelve more minutes until Blaine’s breathing stopped. Fourteen until his heart stopped as well. Thirty-four minutes before Kurt finally stood and left the room. 

He had thought that Blaine dying would feel like he was being ripped apart, like the deepest of wounds. He had thought the pain would be unbearable but he was wrong. Blaine loved more fiercely than anyone Kurt had ever known. He would never let something so little as death get in the way.

He would see Blaine again.


End file.
